


Hips Don't Lie

by ghostface0



Category: Bad Reputation - Fandom
Genre: "boys night out", Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Big Cocks, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fuckbuddies, Gangbang, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, Twinks, im surprised trevor is still alive after all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostface0/pseuds/ghostface0
Summary: The guys of the gang all decide to have a mass sleepover at Trevor's house. They watch a couple movies and play a couple games of Truth or Dare... till a couple things get a little wild in their heads.
Relationships: Trevor/Jeff, Trevor/Marvin, Trevor/Mateo, Trevor/Murray, Trevor/Will
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hips Don't Lie

It's a long weekend, 'round 6:15 at Trevor's home. He paced back and forth in his kitchen, finalizing the batch of homemade cinnamon rolls he made for himself since he felt quite peckish for some sweets. His dark, wavy locks were tied into a ponytail, a faded, worn out blue and green flannel laid lazily on his olive shoulders whilst he wore nothing but a pair of black Calvin Klein's, with the white waistband hugging his hips with care. He bit a chunk of that sweet bun, moaning to himself as to how good it tasted. This batch was really, really good this time. He walked over to the middle of his living room, powering on his TV to hopefully catch another episode of Daria while his leg was crossed over the other.

Quickly, his head cocked behind him to see that someone was fumbling with his door. Trevor stood up and turned off the TV, placing his baked good down as he stood only a meter or so from his front door. His heart picked up it's pace and started intently at the doorknob till it swung open.

"Hey!" The men said simultaneously. Jeff, Mateo, Will, Marvin and Murray waltzed their way into Trevor's home with big grins on their faces. Trevor rolled his eyes while his eyebrows contorted into annoyance. "You guys could've told me that you were coming y'know. You gave me a fuckin' heart attack! ...How did you even get in?" He questioned, walking back to his kitchen. "Spare key remember? I thought you'd remember after all the times we'd burst through and invade your 'humble abode'." Marvin teased, plopping himself down on the couch as he turned on the TV, scrolling through whatever might've peaked his interest. Trevor scoffed, turning around from the counter as he held the tray of cinnamon buns. Before he could even utter a word, all the boys turned their heads swiftly from the door- and couch, lining themselves up in front of the shorter latino like rowdy teenagers at a school cafeteria.

"Ooh! It's been a minute since I had one of these! Thanks Trev!"  
"Move it Luigi. I was here first!"  
"Screw you Jeff! I haven't had one in months!"  
"Guys, chill out they're just cinnamon buns."  
"You've never had em' Murray. What do you know?"  
"Not much Marv, but we'll see."

hey all chatted amongst each other as they chowed down on Trevor's delights, some smiled, some did little dances whilst the rest complimented how good they were. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A good 3 hours had past, it's now 9:41 and the gang had decided to watch a movie. Blade, was Marvin's pick since he'd been waiting for his turn to pick out something to oogle his eyes at on the screen. Trevor had sat in between Mateo and Will, Jeff sat on the ground next to Murray, whilst Marvin sat on a different couch. It was about- 13 minutes into the movie or so, when Mateo felt himself grow a tad bit bored. he yawned, stretching his arms into the air then laid them on the very head of the couch... and behind Trevor's head. He didn't seem to notice what he had done, but Trevor did. He smiled to himself, awing at the little platonic gesture till he slid his head onto Mateo's shoulder and hummed at the warmth. Mateo shifted his head near Trevor's figure and felt the sudden wave of warmth. He was tempted to tell him to move but... he didn't. He didn't want to seem rude... but he kinda enjoyed the affection he presented, so he allowed it to let it slide. Jeff felt the sudden shift from behind him on the couch, looking to see that Trevor got all snugly with Mateo. He stared for a moment as his eyes narrowed. He felt... like it was unfair somehow. No, he didn't wish to cuddle up with 'Luigi', but it was Trevor. He looked so peaceful and content. A strand of hair falling down his naturally half-lidded eyes with his lips partially parted. He... he was pretty, no doubt. He... felt this sense of irritation bubble up inside him but quickly ignored it. Murray turned to him and whispered, "What's you issue?" Confused as to what his dilemma was, Jeff simply shifted his eyes towards the side and back towards his hippie friend. Murray raised an eyebrow and looked over to the couch to see once again, Trevor all snuggled up on Mateo. 

Murray shrugged thought it was sweet, wanting to join in on the fun. He waited, watching Will get up for the restroom and then... Murray took his open opportunity. He got up and placed himself right next to Trevor and offered to let him rest on his lap since he looked quite tired. Trevor wasn't, but his neck did hurt a bit. He laid himself down in a fetal position with Murray taking a tan hand and placed it on Trevor locks, playing with them.

Will came back, noticing how... touchy... two of the guys got so far with Trevor. He didn't particularly like that since he's always the one person Trevor likes to rest on. He sneered slightly, feeling himself grow jealous that he might not get that. He sighed, sitting onto the floor as the movie continued.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The movie came to a close and they all simultaneously sighed to themselves. Marvin pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, ringing up the local pizza place. "What're you doing?" Murray asked curiously, he felt his stomach growl, alongside everyone else's and Marv laughed to himself. "I'm getting Pizza Hut, don't worry 'bout it!" 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's 11:12 and after a couple drinks, loads of pizza and dumb jokes, Murray came up with an idea. 

"Truth or Dare anybody?" 

They all quickly agreed, Will moving the coffee table aside and gathered around in circle. Murray started with the question "Truth or Dare?" eyeing Will down to await his answer. "Hmm... Truth!" Murray chuckled, knowing exactly what to ask. "Heard a rumour going around that Sir Football owns a fleshlight and his mom found it. That true?" Will felt himself grow slightly pale at the question, feeling senses of shame growing inside him like a beanstalk. "You said you would keep that a secret Jeff!" Will sharply snapped, Trevor covered his mouth in shock, Jeff and Marvin fell onto their backs in laughter and Mateo tried to get everyone to 'shut up' since it was normal for any guy to have one. Will looked down into his lap and with embarrassment, "But yes, it's true." He admitted with a frown. "Alright Will, now you pick someone." 

"Hm... alright, Jeffrey." Will picked with pride. Jeff's head snapped to the left and gulped. "Truth or Dare, Jeffrey?" He gulped, knowing how this was gonna bite him in the ass, but it's his decision as to what he wants. "Truth." He crossed his arms, showing off a snarky-teasing smile. "I noticed when you stared at Mateo and Trevor, you looked all upset. Why is that?" 

Jeff paused. He's in trouble. 

"I don't have to answer that."

"Yeah you do. That's how the game works."

Jeff pondered for a moment, trying to come up with a lie. He couldn't just blurt out that he was bothered by Trevor getting all snugly with Mateo could he? "Luigi over here bothers me. He's got one ugly fuckin' face." Jeff taunted as he gave Mateo 'mater of fact' eyes. Mateo rolled his own, scoffing to himself as he gave Jeff a simple glare. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The game continued as one person asked another some silly question from the past, or were dared to lick the edge of toilet, Murray grew bored so he spawned in a new idea. "Hey, we're all single? Why not live a little and spice this game up?" Most shruggled and agreed. I mean, you only live once so why not try a couple things?

"Trevor."

The other guys cocked their heads into the latino's direction as they waited for his choice. "Uh... Dare?"

"Alright." Marvin smiled and reached into the black and red-plaid bookbag he had. "Spin this bottle. Whoever it lands on, you have to make out with for 2 minutes." Trevor pondered to himself as he agreed. "I mean, a dare is a dare. It's not like this is gonna mean anything later." 

Oh, how he was so, so wrong.

He placed the green glass bottle in front of him and spun it. All of them waiting with anticipation as to who will be the lucky winner of this '2 Minutes in Heaven'. 

"Ah, Will. That's not so bad." He scooted over and placed himself in the dirty-blond man's lap, the rest of the guys going wide-eyed at Trevor's sudden attitude and actions. "You ready?" Trevor asked before diving in. Consent is key, so he awaited for Will's answer but... he froze. 

His eyes darted up and down at his lidded eyes and soft, cupid lips. Trailing a little further, his pretty olive neck, collarbones, and shoulder slightly revealed through his blue-green flannel. Will's hands rested hesitantly on his hips, noticing how... wide they got when Trevor sat on him. Right below that, even with just his pinkies, he could feel the slight plumpness of Trevor's ass placed right onto his... crotch. He looked back up at Trevor with quick nod and engulfed himself in the kiss while Marvin timed it with his watch. Will became... lost in it. Soft hums, a small trail of saliva slipping down the corner of his lip and onto his chin, heavy, veiny hands trailing up and down the shorter male's back. He was practically obsessed with how Trevor felt. He was soft, warm, a beautiful guy all around. Trevor wrapped his arms around Will's neck as he let out a quiet moan, a slender hand pulling back to slide from his neck and down into Will's strong chest. He... He couldn't get enough of him. but sadly it came to a stop when Trevor pulled away after the faint 'beep' sound. 

"I completed the dare for you." 

Trevor got up, getting a glass of water and noticed how... quiet the other guys were. He noticed how they were huddled around Will, mumbling and whispering whatever nonsense it was. He couldn't tell since he was out of earshot. When the rest of them realized Trevor was staring curiously, they simply smiled. Will, Murray and Jeff all got up, walking towards Trevor with dark eyes as they spoke. "Y'know Trev, you're one pretty fella... aren't you?" Murray complimented as he stood behind Trevor while resting a head on his shoulder with slim arms wrapped around him. Jeff and Will agreeded standing on either side of him as they took his hands and laid small kisses on them. Trevor's face turned a faint crimson at the trio's sudden gestures before the rest of them came along to caress and admire all of Trevor's features. "...Guys?"

They hummed, looking at one another before pulling away, standing behind Jeff and Murray. "We have a... let's say, a simple question for you." Trevor raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "What is it?"

"If you had the opportunity to get fucked by a bunch of dudes... would you take it?" Murray suggested. Trevor's eyes went wide as he became flustered. He's... had fantasies of all kinds before. He's never acted any out but, improvising is a thing. He looked around, darting his brown hues at everything but the men in front of him. He fumbled with the very hem of his shirt before looking up. "Uh... yeah... I guess so." 

They all laughed amongst themselves. "Well, let the fun begin."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trevor was bent over on his couch, hips gripped by Will as he massaged the tip of his cock on Trevor's lubed up hole. Trevor gripped his forearm with a bite of his lip, hair sprawled all over as Will slipped himself inside. Trevor left nothing but a yelp as he felt Will's cock slip in, and out of his hole, making him gape. He shuddered, already feeling some weakness grow over him as his hole was played with... he never knew Will was that big. Once he was stretched out, Will pumped and thrusted, grunting at how 'slippery' he was. Precum and saliva that dribbled down into his hole made Will pump him faster, pushing deeper than before. "Hah... heheh... you're a good boy Trevor." He praised, feeling absolutely lost in what he felt. "A-Am I?" Trevor retorted, he nodded his head in retaliation to his question. Head blank, an audience of other guys stroking their dicks as they watched Trevor get plowed like a hooker. He let out whimpers and swears till Will pulled out, swiftly stroking his cock right against that twink's ass as he felt himself shake with eyes rolling back into his skull. "O-Oh! Oh god-!" He exclaimed, cumming right onto him as the thick, white liquid oozed out of his tip and onto his hole.

"My turn."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trevor sat on Jeff's cock, slipping it inside as he bounced on it. He buried his head into Jeff's shoulder as his slim hands tangled themselves in his locks. Jeff threw his head back with a loud whisper of "Fuck dude!" as his hands gripped at the latino's plump behind. Trevor rolled his hips with need as he pulled himself away to kiss at Jeff's paler neck, following with a whisper of "Am I doing okay?" He looked back at him with hazy eyes and a dumb smile that changed into a grunt when he felt himself grow hot n' heavy. "Hah... yeah, you- god... you're doing great. G... Good boy. Just like Will said." He complimented. Trevor didn't mind the praise- christ, it made him needier by the second. He pushed all the way down to the very bottom of Jeff's cock and let his hole eat it up. He let out a mixture of a groan and moan, feeling himself cum and tighten around him.

Mateo played with the tip of his cock, edging himself slightly before he was tapped on the shoulder. "You're turn, Luigi."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mateo looked at the slightly broken man before him. Hair was frazzled, eyes dilated and took dark, too hooded to tell what lied behind them. Mateo hesitated as to how he should go about it, so he decided to be a little more gentle with him. "Hey, c'mere for a second."

Trevor nodded, stumbling over as he knelt in front of him. Mateo smiled, taking a soft hand and placing it against Trevor's cheek with a small hush. "Here, suck on it for me. Okay? I'll make sure you feel a lot better." He assured, Trevor nodding as he licked the very base of Mateo's cock going up to the tip. He swirled his tongue around it before burying it down his mouth, pretty eyes fluttering closed with eyebrows furrowed. "Mmm..." He hummed, shoving majority of it deep down his throat without trying to gag. The other guys of the group were shocked that Trevor could do that, and quickly got jealous. "Hey! He's getting special treatment!" Jeff sneered till Murray hushed him. "He knows what he's doing. Maybe if you didn't let Trevor 'do his thing.' You wouldn't have been complaining." Mateo covered his mouth as he admired Trevor's form bobbing up and down on his length. "Wow... aren't you just sweet. C'mere, sit on my lap." Mateo cooed as Trevor hopped onto him. He hummed again- well, more like a purr against his neck. He slipped himself in, pumping slowly. "God- you feel good. Will was right, you're our good boy. What a pretty thing." The long-haired man smiled to himself as he rolled his hips in usion with Mateo's thrusts, speeding up slightly as he held him in place. The latter gave him a small kiss on his nose and lips, staring into his dark eyes and pushed deeper with a quicken in pace. "Let me take care of you. Just enjoy it." 

Trevor whimpered and whined, digging his nails into Mateo's shoulder as he felt like he was getting edged. That is, till he came when Mateo's length grazed the very edge of his prostate came again. He was sensitive, very, very sensitive. But he knew he wasn't done being fucked yet.

"Well, well, well."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trevor felt himself screamed out and give off a severely weak smile, sweat trickling down his body as his ass was rummed with slight roughness. Murray pulled at his locks, the other hand digging into his hips. "You're a dumb slut huh? Hm?" Murray teased and taunted with him, pulling out to only rub against Trevor's quivered hole. He felt himself grow desperate, Mateo made him last a little longer, but Murray made him crave that sensation of being filled. "Please... God- Please-!" Trevor begged aloud, Murray rolled his eyes as he gripped the smaller man's arms, so he couldn't move unless he did. "You want it?"

"Y-Yeah...!"

"Alright, but just to let you know," Murray bent down to whisper a simple phrase, something that struck a shiver down his spine.

"Be careful what you wish for."

Murray slipped himself back in, ramming himself in and assuring he went balls-deep. Trevor screamed and moaned, slurring over his words in his slutty haze. "Fuck- Oh- Fuck me- Yes-!" Murray was definitely fulfilling that wish by making him feel immensely broken. His body shook and shivered again, fists forming as he let out another hard "Fuck!" as Murray gushed his semen right against his prostate. "Augh... God..." He pulled out, cum leaking out of him as he gaped slightly. "You're one tight motherfucker, call me sometime, 'kay?" Murray teased as Trevor collapsed. He felt like his hips were going to give out, judging by how it hurt. But... there was this sadistic pleasure that he found out of it anyway. "Well Marv, you've waited this long. Congrats for not cumming."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marv smiled, seeing how used Trevor looked. He's usually quite gentle with people in general... but no one know's how he is on the inside. I mean, he's a christian boy gone punk, did you think he'd be so innocent as he presumed. He walked over to his plaid bookbag, pulling out a long strip of rope. The rest of the guys 'oo'ed at how... unexpected Marvin was going to be about all of this. His faced stayed blank and neutral, picking Trevor up and making him sit. He took the long rope, tying his hands up and behind his back and spread his legs up and apart. "I'm surprised you're still flexible, whore." Trevor sighed, mouthing a "Please be gentle." Marvin smiled to himself. "You don't know me all that well, do you?" He asked, shoving his cock in deeply. "Wow, look at you. I barely did anything and you're close to cumming. Aren't you cute puppy?" Trevor nodded lazily as his ass was being fucked one last time, feeling how 'filled' his tummy was. "Ugh... fuck... me- God!" He screamed, Marvin shoving all of himself inside Trevor, his cock making a little bump in his stomach. "C'mon, pretty boy. Cum again." Marvin teased and prodded at him with his cock hitting against his prostate with no resistance. He came, cum dribbling onto and down his olive chest and skin with a deep shudder at his core. Marvin pulled out, stroking his cock in front of Trevor's face- cumming all over it. "Good boy."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trevor was untied, pampered and cleaned up by Will since half of the guys left for the night. He took him into his room, helped him get dressed with the pain he was in, and let him rest with some orange juice and a Tylenol in his system. Mateo and Jeff had already passed out on the couch, so it left only he and Trevor in the room. "Well, this was... something." Will remarked. Trevor chuckled, hissing in pain. "Yeah- it was." Will shifted himself over to face Trevor's back, feeling the radiating warmth he had... alongside the sweet familiar smell of cinnamon and hot choco. He was tempted to ask if it was okay to rest next to him, but- "What is it?" Trevor asked, then smiled. He knew that look in his eye. "God, you're so shy." He rolled his eyes, turning to face Will as he scooted over and rested his head into his chest. "Is this what you wanted?"

"...Is it bad that I wanted that?"

"Nope, now shut up. I wanna sleep."

"Okay. Night."

"...Night."

Trevor smiled, getting himself to doze off in the new warmth. He was surprised at himself for tonight. Despite it all, those hips really, really don't lie.


End file.
